


The Runaway Bride

by iam93percentstardust



Series: A Doctor Who Christmas [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: 2006 Xmas The Runaway Bride, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: For an alien, he didn’t much look like one. He was too skinny- like a beanpole. His skin wasn’t a funny color and he was too tall (weren’t aliens supposed to be little green men?). And what kind of name was the Doctor anyway? Doctor who?





	The Runaway Bride

For an alien, Donna thought, he didn’t much look like one. He was too skinny- like a beanpole. His skin wasn’t a funny color and he was too tall (weren’t aliens supposed to be little green men?). And what kind of name was the Doctor anyway? Doctor who?

Not that his name mattered, not when he was busy kidnapping her. Although… what kind of kidnapper returned his victims? Her mum had always joked that her mouth would make any kidnapper give her back but surely that was a joke.

She thought sadly of the wedding. Donna couldn’t believe that she was going to be late to her own wedding. She’d waited her whole life for this and she was going to be late- or worse, miss it entirely.

Then, guiltily, she thought of Lance. She’d been so worried about the wedding that she’d barely spared a thought for her own fiancée. She loved him more than anything but, if she had to be honest, she’d wanted the wedding more than Lance himself.

She looked back at the alien- the Doctor- whatever he was. She supposed it was nice of him to be taking her back, even if he had kidnapped her in the first place. Not that he could have done any differently though with her yelling at him like that. It was one of her special talents, nagging people until they did what she wanted. That’s how she’d gotten Lance to agree to marry her although she’d never admit it.

Poor Lance. He probably missed her so much. She couldn’t imagine how anyone wouldn’t, except for maybe Nerys. He probably missed her as much as this Doctor seemed to miss his friend.

She still didn’t know what had happened to his friend.

Watching him closely, she settled into one of the chairs in the- was it a room exactly? She still didn’t quite trust him not to run off with her. He seemed pretty pissed off to have her around though even if he had been pretty cool about when she’d opened the doors and seen that nebula.

Well, maybe, for an alien at least, he wasn’t too bad.


End file.
